Branco de Neve
by RenDeVille
Summary: Após Voldemortina, a bruxa-rainha do reino de Hogwarts, ter matado seus pais, Harry Potter se vê obrigado a viver em um bosque, sob o disfarce de menina.


Após a morte dos pais pela terrível bruxa da região, Harry Potter se viu obrigado a viver com seus pais adotivos no chalé do bosque

Após a morte dos pais pela terrível bruxa da região, Harry Potter se viu obrigado a viver com seus pais adotivos no chalé do bosque. Ao seu primeiro ano de vida, fora levado para o chalé por seus novos pais, Sirius, seu padrinho desde tempos remotos e Lupin, o companheiro fiel de Sirius com hábitos um tanto lupinos. Com medo que a rainha-bruxa, Voldemortina, eles decidiram criar o menino como se fosse uma menina, a menina que seria um dia Príncipe do Reino de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos eram cortados de anos em anos, e dietas saudáveis o faziam a não ganhar muito peso. Freqüentava o cabeleireiro todas as semanas, fazia as unhas e a depilação. Tudo para poder se manter em forma de menina.

Harry saia todos os dias ao amanhecer para colher flores das redondezas. Voltava com seu vestido rosa bordado todo sujo de lama, sempre levando bronca de Lupin, por sujar os vestidos que ele fazia especialmente para Harry.

Sirius assistia de longe, sempre sorrindo quando Lupin e Harry agiam como mãe e filha por coisas tolas de mulheres. Com seu cachorro preto sempre ao seu lado, ele saia toda quarta-feira para um jogo de poker com os companheiros de trabalho, os jardineiros. Jogavam e bebiam até altas horas, depois, voltava para casa, zonzo, e carente do amor de Lupin.

Lupin por sua vez, passava os dias de frente às máquinas de costura, criando vestidos lindos para a futura rainha do reino todos os dias. Com suas queridas vizinhas, formavam o grupo de costureiras reais, as mais desejadas pelas mulheres da corte.

Em uma ensolarada manhã, Harry caminhava calmamente pelo bosque à procura de novas flores. Seus longos cabelos negros escorriam por suas costas cobertas pelo lindo vestido que Lupin lhe dera. Sorria para todos os animaizinhos que passavam e cantava. Ao longe, avistou lindas rosas vermelhas, como seus lábios. Encantado, ele correu até elas, ajoelhando-se diante do arbusto. Talvez até pudesse ouvir os cascos de cavalo próximo a si, se não fosse pela incontável quantidade de animais que o cercava.

O loiro alto vigiava a 'garota' há minutos. Vestida em um belo vestido branco, com seus cabelos negros escorridos pelas costas, e um belo par de esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos. Olhava-a há minutos e seus olhos não se cansavam. Aproximou-se lentamente, deixando o cavalo amarrado em uma árvore. Tirou sua bota e a deixou no mato, tentando chegar perto da donzela despercebido. Tirou a sua blusa por culpa do calor que o outono fazia naquele ano, ou por apenas querer se mostrar. Passou o perfume francês no pescoço, e então sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, minha cara dama.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, encarando o rapaz com os olhos cheios de apreensão.

- Bom dia, cavalheiro. – Harry respondeu, fazendo a voz soar feminina.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso. Era uma garota extremamente atraente a seu ver. Sorriu. Quem sabe poderia dar a princesa de hogwarts.

- O que uma dama faz sozinha aqui nesse bosque?

- Eu pego flores, senhor. – Harry respondeu, pegando uma das flores e mostrando ao rapaz. – Como já terminei, tenho que partir. Nos encontramos mais tarde, senhor.

Ela ergueu-se rapidamente, juntando todas as flores no cesto. Deu um último sorriso ao rapaz e correu para longe, para a cabana de seus padrinhos. Reparou no quanto seu coração batia rapidamente e no ardor que surgia em seu rosto. Deixou um sorriso fraco lhe envolver os lábios: o rapaz era bonito e charmoso. Talvez pudesse ser o seu príncipe encantado.

A bruxa Voldemortina andava em círculos em seu quarto no castelo. O espelho mágico a observava pregado na parede.

- Diga-me, espelho, espelho meu. Existe alguém mais sem nariz do que eu? – ela perguntou, parando em frente ao objeto mágico, encarando-o atentamente.

- Não, minha rainha. Não existe ninguém sem nariz além de sua alteza. – respondeu a voz afinada do espelho.

O que era realmente verdade, depois de passar por tantas cirurgias plásticas, o nariz da pobre bruxa-rainha fora diminuído a nada. Apenas dois orifícios no lugar de narinas lhe permitiam puxar ar para os pulmões. Ela sorriu, dando as costas ao espelho ao descer de sua torre, seu quarto real, para o laboratório.

Durante vários minutos em que a tediosa e longa decida a comprimia, ela pensava no plano para poder ganhar um novo nariz e matar a legítima princesa. Ao chegar no laboratório do famoso químico Severus Snape, ela deu-se de cara com o nariz avantajado. Como podia ele ter um enorme nariz e ela não ter nenhum?

- Boa tarde, majestade. O que a trás a meus humildes aposentos? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma mensura a ela.

- Eu desejo matar Harry Potter, Severus. Dê-me a maneira apropriada de mata-la.

- Oh, minha boa rainha, eu estive nisso nos últimos dias. E cheguei a uma conclusão, majestade. Envenenei uma doce e suculenta melancia. – ele apontou para a fruta em cima de seu balcão.

A rainha-bruxa se aproximou hesitantemente, aprendera com os anos a não ficar muito próxima das experiências de Severus, certas coisas tendem a dar errado nos melhores momentos errados.

- Você é muito útil, Severus, essa noite te darei uma estrelinha dourara, o que acha? – ela sorriu maleficamente, passando o polegar nos lábios finos e sem cor.

- Oh, majestade, é muito boa para seu fiel servo.

- Sim. Agora chame os Sete Mascarados, vamos fazer uma caminhada no bosque.

Chamados os Setes Mascarados, os pequenos homenzinhos que se encontravam no salão do castelo. Cada um com uma máscara pintada de forma diferente. Lucius Malfoy, o louro aguado, usava a máscara de passarinho. Bellatrix Lestrange, em sua máscara preta em forma de pássaro preto, o corvo. Peter Pettigreew, com sua inconfundível máscara de rato de laboratório, os bigodes pretos e as orelhas pequenas.

- Meus pequenos Mascarados, hoje nós vamos à caça da Princesa Potter. Peguem seus machadinhos, é hoje que mataremos a Princesa. – a rainha disse, deixando sua voz ecoar no salão.

Ao lado da rainha, se encontrada o mascarado sete e meio, Fenrir Greyback, o lobinho de estimação. Com seu pêlo em mechas desbotadas e resto escuro, ele abanava o rabo ao receber uma coçada atrás da orelha, vinda da rainha.

O Branco de Neve caminhava pelo bosque em sua maneira sonhadora. Acabara de encontrar o Príncipe de seus sonhos e temia estar perdidamente apaixonada pelo louro. Dava saltos só de lembrar a face pálida e pontuda do rapaz. Suas bochechas assumindo o tom mais vermelho que seus lábios.

- Eu vou, eu vou! Casar com o Príncipe eu vou! – cantava admirando todas as formas de vida pelo caminho.

- Nós vamos! Nós vamos, matar a princesa, vamos! – os sete mascarados cantavam, tendo o coro seguido pelos uivos de Fenrir, que caminhava ao lado da rainha-bruxa com seu rabo peludo abanando alegremente.

A rainha-bruxa seguida o coro com apenas murmúrios, seus lábios comprimidos em um sorriso maléfico. Com a mão direita, segurava a coleira de Fenrir, e com a mão esquerda carregava a nova bolsa Louis Vuitton, que dentro guardava a melancia envenenada. Para caber, ela teve que cortar e distribuir os pedaços em pequenos potes.

- Olha lá, minha magnífica rainha, lá está a Princesa. – o primeiro dos sete mascarados apontou em direção a uma figura agachada no mato, entre uma moita e um arbusto de flores coloridas.

Voldemortina sorriu, caminhando em direção à ela com seu andar de gato.

- Boa tarde, menina. – ela disse, sorrindo amigavelmente por cima de sua máscara de ódio.

Ela ergueu o rosto rapidamente, observando a rainha-bruxa atentamente antes de sorrir e repetir o cumprimento.

- Eu vendo melancias, quer experimentar um pedaço, minha bela menina?

- Oh, mas eu não tenho dinheiro, senhora. Não posso pagar pela sua fruta. Desculpe-me.

- Ah, criança, então apenas experimente um pedaço. Tenho certeza que irá gostar. Estou caminhando por aqui todas as sextas, à tarde. Se gostar, volta aqui na próxima sexta com as moedas que me compra um pedaço.

A princesa hesitou, afinal, que mal teria em apenas experimentar um pedaço? Se não gostasse, poderia não comprar e evitar sair às sextas.

- Obrigada, minha senhora, vou experimentar.

A rainha-bruxa sorriu, pegando do fundo de sua bolsa um pequeno pote onde se encontrava mais um pedaço da melancia envenenada. Entregou-o à menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, observando-a deliciar-se com o veneno.

Em segundos após seus lábios terem tocado a fruta, a princesa caiu no chão.

- Vamos, Fenrir, temos mais princesas a envenenar. – Voldemortina disse ao lobo, erguendo-se.

- Lupin, meu bem, você viu Branco de Neve, hoje? – Sirius perguntou, enroscando-se no peito nu de seu amante.

- Não – soou a voz sonolenta -, ela saiu de manhã para pegar mais flores e ainda não voltou. Por que será que demora?

- Oh, Lupin, algo pode ter acontecido com ela! Você sabe como é perigoso a nossa criança sair assim, há muitos bandidos e estupradores à solta nesse bosque.

Minutos mais tarde, os dois se encontravam com tochas nas mãos, procurando Branco de Neve no bosque. O Sol já estava para se por, e se caso escurecesse mais, eles poderiam não acha-la.

Quando os últimos raios do sol deleitavam-se em seus cabelos, eles a encontraram deitada na grama, coberta pelas flores que havia colhido aquele dia.

- Oh, Lupin, veja o que aconteceu! A Rainha-bruxa a pegou. – lamentou Sirius, aproximando-se da afilhada.

- Agora teremos que esperar o Príncipe Encantado dela.

Lupin aproximou-se de Branco de Neve. Ela estava pálido e seu coração pouco batia.

- Vamos, Sirius, vamos coloca-la naquela redoma de cristal que encomendamos para ela.

E assim, seguiram seu caminho para a casa, no meio do bosque. Sirius, carregava o pequeno Branco de Neve, enquanto Remus iluminava o caminho com as suas tochas.

Draco, cavalgava aos arredores do castelo da rainha-bruxa e do rei-enrustido. Seu coração e sua bússola o mandavam para aquela direção. Encontrou, no caminho, o primeiro dos sete mascarados, seu pai e sua loura cabeleira. Aproximou-se.

- Olá, papai. O que está fazendo a essa hora da noite longe de casa? Mamãe está fazendo um ensopado delicioso.

Lucius virou-se para o filho, retirando a máscara e mostrando o rosto sorridente.

- Oh, meu filho, nós, os Sete Mascarados e Meio, estávamos acompanhando a rainha em sua caça pela Princesa. Que agora está morta finalmente. Estávamos caminhando pelo bosque quando a encontramos recolhendo flores...

Draco deixou o pai narrar a gloriosa aventura do dia, seus pensamentos voltados para a dama que havia encontrado naquela manhã no bosque. Poderiam ser a mesma pessoa? Estaria ela morta agora?

Com uma botada em seu cabalo, ele cavalgou o percurso restante para o castelo. Seu coração batendo mais forte a cada segundo. Teria mesmo a rainha matado a menina que ele queria desposar?

Tão rápido quanto cavalgou, ele chegou ao castelo. Subindo por suas escadas grandiosas com a presa de uma correnteza, ele chegou à torre da rainha-bruxa.

- Bruxa! – gritou.

Voldemortina sorriu, erguendo-se da cadeira de sua penteadeira.

- Ora, não é disso mesmo que me chamam?

Ela o observou atentamente. Um príncipe charmoso, encantado e filho de um anão, de seu servo. Até que seria agradável passar a noite com o rapaz. Só precisava de uma poção do amor, feita por seu químico preferido.

- Você a matou!

Não houve muito tempo para Voldemortina reagir, o filho do primeiro dos Sete Mascarados lhe atirou sobre ela, enfiando sua faquinha de bolso em seu coração.

- Você irá para um lugar ruim, sua bruxa. Onde não haverá cirurgiões plásticos.

- Oh não!

Mas já não havia tempo, Draco a empurrava em direção à janela. Com sua força de príncipe encantado da história, ele a jogou do alto da Torre. Observando-a esborrachar-se no chão de pedra dos terrenos do castelo.

Pensando em seu final feliz com o Branco de Neve, o príncipe Draco Encantado, logo fugiu do castelo. Cavalgando com seu fiel animal pelo bosque. Os raios do sol já iluminavam seu caminho em direção ao chalé no meio do bosque.

Em minutos, já conseguia avistar a fumaça saindo pela chaminé. Um chalé de lenhador. E uma redoma de cristal que alojava o seu Branco de Neve. Ao chegar, seus pés logo tocaram o chão coberto por pétalas de rosas, aproximou-se lentamente. Seu coração batendo a mil por milha. Draco abriu a tampa da redoma, deixando-se encarar o seu Branco de Neve, que em breve seria Potter Encantado.

- Veja, Sirius, parece que o Príncipe Encantado de Harry já chegou.

- Oh, já? Mas que rapidez.

Ele colou seus lábios nos lábios dele, com sua mão em suas bochechas rosadas. Em seu beijo de conto de fadas tanto sonhado, ele viu seu Branco de Neve acordar da maldição de Voldemortina. Seus olhos como esmeraldas o encaravam e os lábios recém-beijados se curvavam em um sorriso.

- Oh, meu Príncipe, obrigado por me tirar do sono. – Harry disse, deixando seus braços envolverem o tronco de Draco. – Em troca disso, te dou todo o meu amor.

- É tudo o que eu mais desejo, Harry Encantado.

E assim, foram felizes para sempre.

FIM.


End file.
